On Death's Bed
by soitgoes-staygold
Summary: Jason Todd meets and interesting group of people including Dean Winchester, John Constantine, and Deadpool. One Shot.


I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the CW, Marvel, and DC

It was the searing electrical jolt that forced its way through his body, shooting towards his heart that woke him. Jason Todd jerked awake, face grimacing in pain as the feeling subsided. He groaned as his body shifted on a soft mattress covered in a hideous purple floral duvet. Glaring at the offending pattern, Jason rubbed his masked face with a sigh.

"Mauve" a voice rumbled from beside Jason as the bed dipped from a body shifting. "The color you're looking for to describe that beauty of a comforter, is Mauve." Jason's head whipped to the side coming face to face, or mask to mask, with a head covered in a red mask with black and white covering the eyes. The body beneath the head was also covered in red and black with an assortment of pouches. Jason, however, took in the ridiculous amount of weapons and the two katanas strapped on the man's back.

"Who the fuck are you and where am I?" Jason growled as he reached for one of his many weapons only to find his hands coming up empty. The man just grinned beneath his mask while rolling off the bed with a fluid grace. "I doesn't matter who we are" comes a garbled reply. Jason arches a disbelieving eyebrow, "did you just quote Bane to me?" The red and black mask blinks back at him with a half mad grin. "Oh I knew it was one of you bird boys, don't like the reference much I can see, too many bad memories eh? Well I guess I shouldn't start mimicking the Joker any time soon, even if I did out crazy him once, but that's a story for another time. The names Deadpool my feathered friend, or Wade Wilson to those in this house," Wade rambled, unperturbed by the glare Jason was sending his way.

"The Merc with the Mouth," Jason deadpanned, of bloody course, he thought. Wade gave him a shit eating grin as Jason moved off the bed and glanced around the room. The room was lit by a floor lamp in the far corner casting a steady glow onto the beige walls. There was a door leading to a bathroom and one out to what Jason assumed to be a hallway. There were no windows only a few watercolor paintings one would normally find in a doctor's office. "You never answered my other question, where am I?" Jason asked getting to his feet. Wade turned towards him with a slow perusal of Jason's body eyeing the combat boots, jacket, mask, and red bird symbol on Jason's chest. "Deaths' house," Wade smirked, "come on, there's some other freaks like you and me you need to meet." Wade practically skipped out of the room leaving a bewildered Jason to follow.

Feeling vaguely out of his depth, Jason follows the merc with silent footsteps through the hall into an open living room and kitchen area. There was a sofa and loveseat facing a fireplace with a large painting of an eerie grey toned forest over the mantle. The kitchen was standard with dark marble countertops and a large oak table in the middle where two men sat playing cards. Jason paused as Wade made his way over to the fridge grabbing two beers and setting them down on the table. Wade nudged the remaining chair out for Jason as he took a seat next to the man with dirty blonde hair and a flannel. Jason eyed the other man sitting next to him as he popped the cap off the beer Wade gave him. The man was also blonde but thinner and wearing a tan trench coat with a red tie. Jason glanced back at Wade, "what the hell is going on?" he demanded. However, instead of an answer he felt a shock of electricity course through his body leaving him gasping and clutching the table.

"Ughhh you're dead kid," Wade stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, for him and the other two men at the table it was the most obvious thing. "Wade have some tack for fuck sakes, man" the guy in the flannel rolled his eyes. "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. That's Constantine," Dean said with a wave towards the man sitting next to Jason. "John Constantine mate, and who might our newest addition be?" the British man asked with a cheeky grin over his cards. "You're John Constantine, the exorcist and magician?" Jason snorted in disbelief. "The way Zantana talks about you I was expecting someone a little more impressive" Jason remarked crossing his arms over his chest. "Ah well, she always did have a soft spot for me," Constantine replied. "So you must be one of the bird boys the Bat took in and judging by the attitude the angry black sheep of the family" Constantine smirked at Jason as he threw some chips into the pile on the table.

"That he is JC, this here is Jason Todd currently known as the anti-hero Red Hood. Poor kid has had quite the time dying and coming back from what I hear. Course can't be in the Bat family and expect everything to be a-okay. Honestly surprised the writers didn't do anything worse, but we can't all be me," Wade grinned with a thoughtful expression. Jason just stared at him, then looked at Dean and Constantine asking if that response was normal. "Wade kinda thinks his life is being written by some omniscient being," Dean responded to the unspoken question. Jason snorted as he took another sip of his beer. "Yeah laugh now kid, but he could be right. Until you hop dimensions or find out that a prophet has been writing bad fiction about you, I'd keep your judgements to yourself," Dean glowered at his cards and threw them on the table in defeat. Constantine reached forward collecting the chips from the middle of the table with a slow satisfied smile. Jason looks at Dean, "well, see, I've heard of Deadpool and Constantine, you, however, I got no clue as to who the hell you are so I'm not about to take you for anything other than a dumb hick who got himself killed," Jason sneered.

Jason hears Deadpool snort into his beer and sees Constantine shake his head with mirth. He looks around wondering what the joke is and realizes it's at his expense. With a disgruntled huff, Jason looks back at Dean and inclines his head giving Dean permission to speak. Dean gives Jason a look, "ahhhh, the classic Winchester bitch face. Not as good as Sam's mind you, but pretty spectacular in it of itself," Wade sighed dreamily. "Uh Oh and now it is directed at me," Wade snickered as Dean huffs out a breath in annoyance. "But in all seriousness, Hoodie, Deano here is not just some dumb hick. He is a dumb hick and one of the stars of the spectacular unknown novel series called Supernatural written by the illustrious Carver Edlund," Wade gushed as Dean and Constantine dealt another hand of poker. Jason continued to look at the merc, waiting for more information as to why some dumb hick would be in Death's house. Instead, Deadpool started going through a list of classic rock and metal songs and their importance to each episode of Dean's life. Jason looked at the other two men waiting for additional information.

Neither men added any additional information to what Deadpool had already said. Jason watched as Dean glared at Constantine who proceeded to outbid his counterpart. Dean's hands shifted over his chips catching Jason's attention. They were sturdy hands, strong and scarred. Jason knew the difference between hands worn from hard labor and hands worn from hard fights. Dean's hands were a combination of both, they were calloused and dirty with the slivers of silver scars running through them. _Maybe not completely a dumb hick,_ Jason noted.

"The Winchester here is in the same line of work as myself," Constantine began, "well you could say we deal with the same types of nasties. We don't, however, go about it the same way." Dean huffed, rolling his eyes at the Englishman and threw a few more chips into the pot. Deadpool was nodding along and grinning. It all seemed to be some big joke between the three of them that Jason wasn't privy to.

"I have style and finesse when dealing with my supernatural problems. Winchester here likes to, well how can I put this nicely," Constantine grinned at a growling Dean.

"Blow shit to Kingdom Come," Deadpool finished, slapping Dean on the back. "I've gotten better," Dean grumbled. "No you haven't," the other two men chorused. "You know what fuck you both, and kid we are all in Death's house because for fucks sake nobody else wants us and frankly I ain't ever going to heaven, hell, or purgatory again, I've done my time," Dean snapped, shoving his chair back and grabbing another beer out of the fridge.

Jason masked his features to hide his confusion, he glanced at Constantine who shuffled the cards with a lazy smile and his eyes already on Jason. "He's a might touchy our Dean," Constantine said, "granted you would be too if you had Heaven and Hell after you and your family for the majority of your life," Constantine finished with a half-hearted shrug. Jason looked back a Constantine with a puzzled frown, "I thought you had Heaven and Hell after you to." Constantine nodded to Jason's statement pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, "Oh I do, but there isn't anyone they can use against me. Unlike Winchester, I would never damn myself for someone," Constantine stated as he lit up. Jason's head snapped up at that statement, he glanced over at Dean who was in a heated argument over alternate dimensions with Deadpool.

Another jolt of electrical current caused Jason's body to spasm. He looked at Constantine and saw the man staring at him with an analytical head tilt. "Someone's trying to revive you" Constantine answered Jason's unspoken question. "Times different when you're dead, it moves a lot faster" Constantine added with a shrug at Jason's look of confusion.

Deadpool ambled over to them with Dean following. "What was it like the last time you were dead?" Deadpool asked with a poke to Jason's face. Slapping his hand away Jason looked at the merc, "how'd you know I was dead before this?" Jason gave a suspicious look to each man present. It never bode well if random strangers knew your past. "Kid you think the first time you die you get to see Death's humble abode," Dean snorted with an eye roll that grated on Jason's nerves. Jason gritted his teeth in refusal to answer.

"The Joker killed him," came a smooth voiced answer from across the room, "he went to Heaven, however, then was brought back to life." The four men turned at the sound of the voice, a chorus of three "hey Death" sounded. A skeletal figure covered in a black hooded robe carrying a scythe glided over to the table taking a seat at the head of the table between Dean and Constantine. Jason watched flabbergasted as the figure, Death, dropped a pie container in front of Dean who proceeded to clutch his hands over his heart in mock adoration. Jason watches the same scene play out with Deadpool but with chimichangas instead of pie. Constantine got a pack of cigarettes thrown down in front of him, which for some reason seemed slightly more normal to Jason, maybe it was because he had seen and knew how much the exorcist smoked. Dean and Deadpool inhaled their respective meals with inhuman gusto as Jason looked around in disbelief only to find Death looking at him. The skeletal figure was wearing a mocking grin, if there were facial features to describe it as such instead of just bone.

 _How can they possibly be used to this,_ Jason thought with a shudder. Death quirked an eyebrow, well he would have if he had eyebrows _They each see me differently,_ Death began as Jason's eyes widened, _you and Deadpool see me as the stereotypical Grim Reaper, all bones and cloak. Dean_ sees me as _a lean, sharp elderly man_ _while Constantine sees a bubbly goth girl._ Death's voice thrummed through Jason's head as he masked his face into a nonchalant expression. Jason chanced a glance over at the other men who had since finished their meals and all had some form of smug, satisfied look on their faces.

"Dean, Constantine, please tell me you did not ritualistically kill yourselves to ask to borrow my scythe," Death sighed looking at the two blondes. Both Dean and Constantine ginned, Dean a bit sheepishly and Constantine with his typical smirk. "I get why Dean is here, seeing as how he is the only one I allow to wield it," Death directed the comment at Constantine who shrugged unapologetically. "Figured the lad would want some company, didn't know we'd have a full house with Wade and the kid," Constantine explained as he pulled out another cigarette. Jason once again looked at Dean in a different light. The green eyed man's face went through an array of different emotions as they talked about him and settled on annoyance.

"So can I please borrow the scythe?" Dean asked, "I'm kinda on a tight schedule." Death gave him a blank look and sighed as he materialized his scythe and handed it to Dean. "You have two days," Death stated and with a wave Dean and Constantine vanished. Jason blinked and looked towards Deadpool who seemed put out that the other two men were gone. "Wade, your head has been reattached to your body, why are you still here?" Death asked the merc. Deadpool gave a dramatic sigh and with a flare of his arms proceeded to give an explanation as to how he could never leave his true love voluntarily. "We will see each other again Wade, most likely sooner than later," Death consoled the man, well as much as Death consoles anyone. Jason watched as Deadpool vanished out of existence, or was it back into existence, like Dean and Constantine.

Jason's body spasmed again as he and Death sat at the table. "I think it is time for you to wake up," Death remarked watching Jason shiver after the electrical jolts. "What, no, I want answers," Jason exclaimed as he felt himself drift out of the house. "Everyone always wants answers," Death sighed, "if you remember this when you wake, then go look for the others and ask them." Jason made an exclamation of annoyance as his eyes snapped open to a cave ceiling and Bruce staring down at him.


End file.
